Post-Coital Ponytail
by KrasnyCassandra
Summary: The rated M epilogue to "Angry Ponytail".


**A/N: This is the RATED M epilogue to "Angry Ponytail". If you've not read that fic, this Olicity universe will be very confusing to you. This is rated M for a reason—this is your warning. I do not own the characters of Arrow. (If I did, we'd have SO much more fun.)**

* * *

"Then why won't you sleep with me?!"

The words hung in the air between them. Felicity blushed. Oliver blinked several times, too stunned to reply.

"Ah." He felt like a particularly slow witted teenager. "That's what's bothering you? You thought I didn't really want you?"

She nodded, obviously trying hard not to cry. He swallowed, hard, feeling like an ass for hurting her, even unwillingly. Not sure if he wanted to pick her up and cradle her to his chest, or shake some sense into her, Oliver jammed his hands into his pockets.

"You thought your hand being in a splint was a turn-off?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "It was, but not in the way you might be thinking of. Every time I saw you Felicity, I was reminded what a blind idiot I'd been. I was reminded how brave you've been-you've _always been _—and how much danger I've put you in. You were hurt, Felicity, and it was my fault. It just felt… wrong…somehow to sleep with you while you were still injured."

Oliver sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "I think the first time I ever laughed, truly laughed, after coming home was in your office. You make me laugh. You give me hope. You exasperate the hell out of me too. You're remarkable, Felicity Smoak, and I want to be able to tell you that every day for the rest of my life. You think you aren't good enough for me? I _know_ I'm not good enough for you."

She looked at him. They stood facing each other, not moving or speaking for more than a minute. Then Felicity choked back a sob and flung herself at his chest. He rested one hand at her waist and cupped the back of her head with the other.

"For the record, I _want_ you in every way imaginable." Oliver kissed her, taking his time. "And in some ways that you probably haven't imagined…yet."

"Promise?"

He pulled her waist flush with his. His eyelids half closed, he murmured, "Promise."

She grinned but an errant hiccup ruined whatever seductive undertone she was attempting. That made Oliver smile and Felicity giggle.

"Did you really just rush over here? You left a board meeting just because I texted you?"

"Well, they were also very boring." He kissed the tip of her nose. Before she could react he lifted her off the floor and swung around.

"Oliver! Put me down!"

He lowered his head to kiss the skin just behind her earlobe but continued to spin her around. "Mmm, no. We're celebrating."

"I'm getting lightheaded."

"That usually happens during celebrations." He was laughing now. He didn't set her down, but strode to the couch and flopped onto it, pulling her down with him. She sprawled half on his lap and half on the seat beside him. Her robe bunched at the top of her thighs. He stroked the pads of his fingers over her soft skin.

Felicity leaned her head against his shoulder. She hummed softly while he stroked her leg. She delighted in having full range of motion with all of her fingers—twisting them in Oliver's hair and toying with his shirt buttons. When he leaned his head over to brush his lips across her hairline, she sighed.

"What do you want?"

She looked up at him. "You."

"Now?"

"Please."

Oliver lurched sideways, depositing her on the couch in an undignified heap. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and glared up at him. He tugged his cellphone from the pocket of his trousers and turned it off. When he noticed her aggrieved expression, he smirked. "No interruptions." He reached out a hand to pull her to her feet. Before she could get her balance, he'd scooped her off the floor again.

"Always with the swooping and the carrying," she muttered.

Oliver's blue eyes traced over her face, and lower. In a low whisper he noted, "Your pulse jumps every time I do this. Afraid I'll drop you?"

"Usually I'm just afraid I'll say something ridiculous."

"What are you afraid of tonight?"

"That you'll put me down."

Oliver stopped in the middle of the hallway. He shifted her easily in his arms, pushing her back against the wall while guiding her legs and arms to wrap around him. His hands cupped her face. There was only a brief moment of soft teasing at her lips before his tongue was invading her mouth. He sucked her breath from her body, angled her head for a deeper angle, and pushed against her body until the hard wall and his hard muscle caged her. Only when he felt her grip on his shoulders start to flutter did Oliver pull back from kissing her.

He'd meant to say something clever or seductive, but this was Felicity. He didn't need words. The brush of his thumbs under her eyes made her look up at him. They stared down at each other, every ragged breath a paragraph of unspoken emotion.

She was shorter than he, something he'd noticed before, but not as clearly as he did at that moment. He could feel her pelvis pressed against his waistline, just high enough to apply downward pressure against his crotch, but not enough to provide tactile relief. Grasping her upper thighs to hold her close, he continued toward her bedroom. It hadn't escaped his notice that she was nude beneath her tiny robe—her tiny _green_ robe.

When he laid her back on the bed and looked down at her exposed body, he growled. "What if Diggle had answered the door?"

Her eyes sparked with mischievous intent. "He's seen me in my PJs before."

That made his voice drop another octave. "We'll talk."

Felicity hooked her foot behind his thigh and pulled. "Later." She knew she didn't have the strength to pull him off balance. That he fell forward anyway she took as a sign of his enthusiasm. She pushed on his shoulder while he tried to devour her with another kiss. Finally managing to push him onto his back, she attacked his shirt buttons. His tie she flung over her shoulder with delighted abandon. She kissed her way from his collarbone, past his innumerable scars, to his navel. She reached for the clasp of his suit trousers but he pulled her hands away and flipped her on her back.

Oliver stood to remove his shirt completely and toe off his shoes. He looked down at Felicity. She was sprawled upon the bed, her flushed skin contrasting with the emerald silk of her opened robe. He dropped to his knees. Lips quirking into a grin when she squeaked in surprise, he bent and kissed her inner thigh. He let his breath coast over the sparse curls between her thighs.

"Felicity," he murmured. He entwined his fingers with hers. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and focused on his face. Neither of them looked away when he swirled his tongue across her clitoris. He licked again. Felicity moaned. Her eyelids drooped. He squeezed her fingers and laved her sex once more. She understood his unspoken request and stared down at him. Her whole body shuddered. He stared up at her while tasting her arousal. When her hands clenched on his and her back arched, Oliver adjusted his hold, moving his hands to her hips and dragging her further toward the edge of the bed.

Felicity made a soft keening sound.

Oliver sucked her nub into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

Felicity's whole body jerked.

Oliver waited until he felt her muscles cease contracting. He rose, pulled a condom from his wallet, and shed his pants and underwear. Picking up the seemingly boneless Felicity with one arm, he shucked her robe from under her and pulled the sheets back.

"Pink sheets? Really?" He sounded annoyed but his features were teasing.

"I happen to like pink, thank-you-very-much." She garbled the words together. Her brain was still being starved of oxygen.

He pulled her against his chest, letting her rest in the curve of his arm and hip. "You ok?"

"Mmm. Jus' gimme a sec, k?"

Oliver was perfectly happy to lie there the rest of the night feeling her warm body safe and sound beside him. He needed to find a way to have her in his bed every night. The thought almost sobered him enough to cool his ardor. Fortunately, Felicity chose that moment to slide beneath the sheet.

"I thought you were recovering?"

"Shaddup Oliver," came the muffled command from beneath the sheets. Just in case he was thinking of disobeying, Felicity robbed him of the ability to form coherent thoughts. She dragged her tongue up his shaft, swirled it between the head of his penis and his abdomen and sucked the entire erect length into her mouth. She hadn't used her hands at all.

Oliver's eyes nearly crossed. She seemed to be experimenting, trying different speeds and tongue motions to see what he liked. Truth be told, he liked it all and feared for both his control and his sanity. When her long fingers wrapped around his balls and rolled them in her plam, he arched half-way off the bed.

"Felicity."

She hummed. Dear God, he thought, she actually hummed.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Each syllable was jerked from his strangled throat. He briefly wished her hair was up in its usual ponytail just so he'd have a lifeline.

Dark blue eyes sparkled down at him. "Yes?"

"You trying to kill me?"

The look of pure, empowered, delight that spread across her face was equal parts beautiful and terrifying. "I've been wanting to do that for a _long_ time."

He refused to delve into the significance of that statement. Not right then, anyway. Later, when he had full control of his brain, maybe. "I'm happy I could oblige."

She fell onto her back. Her head turned toward him, she smiled and tugged at his fingers. Oliver swung over her, moved her legs to either side of his hips and pulled on her hands until she sat up. He kept one hand on her hip, guiding her, while the other nudged her chin up.

When she slid down onto him, Oliver sucked on her tongue. The hand at her face moved to cup her left breast. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while she rode him. It only took a minute to bring her to another screaming orgasm.

He laid her on her back, wrapped his hand behind her knee and brought one leg up to her shoulder. Felicity moaned in delirious pleasure. Oliver thrust slowly, enjoying the spasms that clenched around him every time he moved. It felt so good, so _right_, that he didn't want to stop.

Then she opened her eyes all the way and smiled at him. "Oliver. Kiss me."

He was undone by the warmth of her look, the trust in her eyes, and the simple truth of her need. When he surged forward to capture her mouth, she came suddenly. The jerking of her body took him right over the edge.

The next few minutes were very hazy. Oliver felt incredibly alive and wearily sated at the same time. He briefly noted Felicity rolling from beneath him. He turned his head on the pillow to watch her. Before she slid into shorts and a tank top, her nimble fingers jerked her hair into a ponytail. He must have grunted an inquiry, although he didn't really remember forming the question in his mind.

"I'm going to order Chinese for dinner. I can't very well answer the door with post-coital hair." She grinned and dodged the pillow he half-heartedly threw at her.

"Get up, Oliver, you're not eating in my bed."

Every neuron in his brain fired with the memory of kneeling between her spread thighs. "Pretty sure I just did," he murmured.

"You say something?" She poked her head back around the door frame.

Oliver stood and stretched. He knew she stopped to watch. The fact of it made him smile. "I'm coming. No Chinese, though. Let's go out and celebrate."

"I thought we celebrated already?"

"It's a multiple _celebration_ sort of evening." He took delight in the blush that shot up her cheeks.

"Do I have time to do my hair?"

He shook his head. "You look beautiful as you are. Besides, I like your post-coital ponytail."


End file.
